La Rosa di Firenze
by youfillmylungswithsweetness
Summary: Ezio Auditore returns to Florence, seeking to avenge his unjustly convicted brothers and father. As he runs alone and untrained through the streets of Firenze, he is unaware of a shadow; a guardian of sorts. One that is about to steal his money. Ezio x OC for part- it gets complicated
1. Chapter 1- The Not So Silent Guardian

I ran across rooftops with ease, almost gliding on the wooden beams. I could feel the soft wind throw my hair behind me and caress my cheek, the smell of freshly baked bread filled my nose, the heat of the sun warmed my skin, but was soft enough that it did not have me breaking out in sweat. The people continued with their lives down below, unaware of the game of cat and mouse that was happening above them. The heavier pounding of footsteps echoed my lighter ones as I sprung onto the next roof. He was fast, but I was much faster.

I jumped to the side this time, using my momentum to swing on the bar, land on the railing, jump to the crates and then without a break sprint down the street. I neatly dodged every person, my hand gently brushing a few stragglers away. He was still following me, I could hear it from the crowds of people that swore at him as he barged through. I decided to finally cut him some slack, he'd never catch me otherwise. I ducked into an alley, one that lead to a small, deserted square, and jumped into the rafters to hide.

The hooded figure ran through the doorway a few seconds later, but stopped dead when I was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, he moved forwards, hand ready to strike.

"All I want is my money back," he said in a deliciously thick accent. He warily looked around the column for me, not noticing that I was above him until I jumped down, landing on his shoulders, my blade to his throat.

"Then you're going to have to take it," I said, chuckling. I felt him swallow under my wrist, his breath coming out in huffs on my hand. I laughed again, jumped off his back, which sent him stumbling forwards, and sheathed my dagger.

"What do you want?" He demanded, turning to face me.

"Your money," I said, rolling my eyes and swinging the prize from side to side and hearing the satisfying clink of coins.

"If you only wanted that you would have kept on running," he snapped, growing impatient.

"Hmm, smart and handsome. A welcome change, I must admit. Usually the handsome ones are all fools and the smart ones are all boring. Or working for the Pazzi. Sometimes, both." I stood there, hands on hips, pondering. "I tell you what, Ezio. You catch me, I'll give you you're money back and leave you alone. I'll even give you extra for wasting your time. But if I win, I keep the money and I bother you to my hearts content. _Va bene_?"

_"Va Bene," _he growled and lunged at me. I swiftly stepped to the side, but he grabbed hold of my cape and pulled me backwards. I pulled free, the cape ripping off in his hands, and sprinted at the wall. I ran up before catching the ledge and hoisting myself so I perched atop it. I looked down at him. "You're going to have to do better than that," I taunted. He ran at the wall, and just as he grasped for my leg I pounced over his head, landing on the balls of my feet behind him. Without hesitation, I ran out the courtyard and back through the alley, eventually into the streets. There were many people out, all of which I neatly dodged. I could hear the yells of infuriated people behind me as the man pushed them aside in attempts to catch me.

I sprinted on, looking for a chance to get to the rooftops again. I changed my course slightly, heading for an empty cart. I jumped on, and then to the horses back, then over it's head and grabbed the balcony of the building. I scaled it, hearing the exasperated voices of the people below me, grumbling about childish and dangerous behavior, all of which I ignored.

I was ready to heave myself onto the roof when something pierced my leg. I gave a yelp of pain, fumbling for a moment, but pulled myself up before looking down at the small crossbow bolt that imbedded itself in my thigh. I hadn't expected him to actually wound me. But it wasn't the cloaked man I saw when I looked down, it was a guard. I sucked in a fearful breath, ready to throw myself aside as he went to pull the trigger of his crossbow again, but it wasn't necessary. A white figure streaked down the road before tackling the guard to the ground. After a moment of quick movements, the assailant arose, leaving a pool of blood next to the motionless sentry.

"Give up this game, _signora_, before one of us gets killed!" He shouted angrily at me.

"This is not a game easily ended, _signor_," I said, as I stood, grimacing at the pain in my thigh. I looked to the west; I could see the palazzo from here. Just a little further. "I'll give you one minute to catch me. I'm injured now, should be easy enough, even for you. Or are you too scared that you'll lose to a wounded woman?" I called down to him, knowing that he'd be too proud to reject the challenge.

With a growl, he leapt up the cart and onto the wall, scaling faster than before now that his masculinity was being questioned. I ran as fast as I could, half limping as I dashed along the roofs, over balconies and across ropes and construction. I could here the steady beat of his feet on the tiles, gaining on me. But it wasn't long before I reached the palazzo. I jumped onto the roof, and gave out a sigh of victory, just before I was smashed onto the wooden platform that served as a lookout. I groaned as the impact made my head fly back and smack the timber. Heavy, calloused hands pinned down my shoulders and I struggled as the dizziness cleared. The young man clambered on top of me, using his knees to pin down my arms at the elbow.

"I believe I win," he said, grinning at my displeasure. He moved backwards, moving down until he sat on my thighs. I didn't yelp as the pressure crushed my wound, but bit down hard on my lip until I could taste blood. He reached down and his hands lingered a moment too long as they ran down my figure to untie the coin bag from my belt.

"_Tunonavresti dovuto farlo_, _bastardo_," I spat, and grabbed his shoulder with my newly freed hand. His eyes widened as I pushed him aside, turning as I did to throw him off. He tumbled down the roof, and he cursed, looking for something to grab hold of to stop him from plummeting to the ground below. I jumped to my feet and slid down the tiles, then fell onto my side and grasped for his hand. My hand caught his forearm as my legs struck the trough, stopping us both abruptly.

"_Scopare_!" I swore, feeling the strain as his weight pulled at my arm. His legs swung wildly and eventually he found footing. I heaved him up onto the roof, and we collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Let's not do that again," he breathed, clutching his stomach where the drain had been pressing into him.

"I don't know, it was kind of fun," I said, still teasing as I tried to ignore the burning in my arm and the wound on my leg. After another moments rest, I sat up and slid down to the drain, this time gently lowering myself onto the ledge. I made my way down into the empty courtyard, waiting for him to join me. I heard him drop down behind me.

"Since I won," he said, "do you mind telling me what you want now?" I laughed and turned to face him.

"I never said I'd tell you, only that I'd leave you be."

"And that you'd pay me for my time," he reminded me. I sighed.

"I suppose I did. One moment, Ezio." I turned and began to limp to my quarters to retrieve my money when he grabbed my shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" He said, looking at me in confusion.

"I know many things, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, son of Giovanni and Maria. Like you were on your way to _Palazzo Auditore_. Which is why, you are here now instead," I said simply. "There is something you need to understand. The men you are playing this game with; they are the law, the guard and the executioner. You cannot continue playing this way unless you wish to lose. Trust me, Ezio, there are some games better left unplayed." His brow furrowed.

"Who are you? Why do you want to help me?" I merely shook my head.

"I'll tell you soon, I swear it, but for now I'd rather like visit a doctor, I think I pulled something." Now it was Ezio's time to disagree.

"Doctors ask too many questions, and with a dead guard, it's best we avoid suspicion. I shall take you to a friend. He's… well, he can help."


	2. Chapter 2- Thank You, Good Doctor

Ezio turned out to be more resourceful than I had given him credit for. After disguising me in stolen laundry, he snuck me through the city in passageways and we travelled hidden in crowds. At one point, he paid a group of courtesans to distract guards as we passed by. But soon, the pain had begun to take its toll on me, and I had fallen to the ground, unable to walk. Ezio had slid his hands under me, lifting me with ease and holding me to his chest.

"It is a just bit further, _signora_. We'll be there soon, I promise." For the rest of the journey we had travelled in the shadows, keeping as far from the guards as we could. All the way, I clutched Ezio's shirt to keep from crying out in pain as I was jostled around.

Eventually, we reached a small house next to a courtyard. There was nothing extraordinary about it, nothing that would make anyone suspicious; it was perfect.

Ezio lightly lowered me until my feet reached the ground and then leaned me against the wall. He tapped on the door and a hasty voice quickly replied.

"Uh… one moment! I'm just clearing up."

"Leonardo!" Ezio yelled, looking at me as I swayed slightly. "We need some help, it's urgent."

"Ezio…? Okay, just hold on." The door swung open a moment later to reveal a man, one a few years older than Ezio and me. He wore simple clothing, a loose undershirt, black leggings and brown leather boots. A pencil was tucked behind his ear and he was splattered in paint.

"Ciao, Ezio!" He said, pulling Ezio into an embrace. "Come in, come in. Tell me of your problem. And who is this _giovane e bella donna_ that you travel with? She is _magnifico_, the symmetry of her face, rounded cheeks, curling hair, straight nose, and large, green eyes, how unusual… I would be honoured if you would let me paint you," he said in one breath, looking at me with a captivated expression. He studied me, his eyes never quite stopping on one place for too long. Finally, they rested on my eyes and he smiled widely. "Allow me to apologise, _signora! _I do not mean to implore, but your face is the epitome of beauty! The symmetry, the straight and round mix…" He shook his head dismissing himself. "Come in, please. I apologise for my simple abode, and for the mess, but it must make do for now."

Ezio wrapped his arm around me again and lead me in, and my eyes widened at the sights. I wasn't easily impressed, but this… it was fascinating. Wooden models hung from the ceiling, like boats, mixed with carts with wings. There were plans for weapons and carts, notes of plants and animals, sketches of people and everything about them; their hands, fingers, legs, heads. A bed was pushed into the very corner of the room, and the rest of the space was tables occupied with mechanisms and easels.

"So you are an _artista_, _signore_…" I hinted for him to give his name.

"Oh, how uncouth of me! My name is Leonardo da Vinci. I am a painter,_ sì_." Ezio gave a laugh.

"He is being modest. Leonardo is much more than a simple _artista_, he is an inventor, and a brilliant one at that. He's probably also the reason I'm not dead yet." Leonardo put his hands up and waved Ezio off.

"You saved me first. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. What do you require my help with, _amico_?"

"I seemed to have injured my companion and I thought it best not to turn to doctors for the time," Ezio said, looking down at me, with a twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"Does your companion have a name?" Leonardo asked as he gestured us to follow him to the other side of the room.

"I'm not too sure of that myself," Ezio said, still studying me.

"Francesca," I said. "But you may call me Cesi." (Pronounced 'Chessy')

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cesi," Leonardo said smiling. He brushed aside the papers and tools on a table and motioned me to sit. Ezio lifted me to the bench, and I leaned thankfully against the wall. "Now, where are you hurt?"

Ezio interjected before I had a chance to say anything.

"Well, to begin with there's an arrow in her thigh, and I may have torn one of the muscles in her arm," he sounded extremely guilty. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do not look so disheartened, _amico, _I pushed _you _off the roof, remember? And I stole your money." Ezio did chuckle at that, while Leonardo just stared.

"Right," Leonardo said, shaking his head. "Firstly we will have to get this arrow out. Cesi, this will hurt. Ezio, if you wouldn't mind holding her down… there's a rag next to you that you can bite down on, I don't think it would do much good if the people heard you screaming." Ezio gave him a reproachful look.

"Always the optimist, Leonardo," he said, frowning. The artist merely shrugged. Ezio sighed, and handed me the rag. I lay back on the table, took a deep breath and put the rag between my teeth. Ezio put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"_Perdonami,"_ he whispered. I shut my eyes tight as Leonardo leaned towards my leg. I could feel the sting the very moment he touched the arrow, so when he actually went to pull it I couldn't help but reach out to stop it. Ezio's hands held me firm on the bench, but I persisted, wriggling in futility. I was sobbing uncontrollably, my chest shaking as tears poured down my face. I bit as hard as I could into the rag and I felt the skin rip on my bottom lip as my teeth cut into it. Blood dribbled down my chin and Ezio winced for me. Leonardo gave one final yank, and the arrow was free. I looked at him through my tears expectantly, but he met my gaze with an apologetic sadness.

…

"It snapped."

I screamed, forgetting the rag and yelling out my frustration and pain. Ezio clamped his hand over my mouth, and my voice became muffled. He pinned my chest down with his forearm, trapping me. While I was distracted, Leonardo took the chance to grab the arrow shaft again and wriggle the rest of it out. I was beyond screaming and crying, I could see black cloud my vision and the last thing I saw was Ezio, his mouth moving frantically as he spoke, but I could not hear him.


End file.
